


Younger Sisters

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Crossover, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older siblings never react well when they catch their younger sisters making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



When Simon and Buffy found their younger sisters making out in one of the downstairs closets of the Cleveland branch of the Watchers' Council, all hell broke loose.

Dawn couldn't help but smirk slightly at the completely flabbergasted expression on Buffy's face. "But, but, but--"

"She's a girl!" Simon finished, causing River to grimace.

At that, Dawn rolled her eyes, "So were Tara and Kennedy, but you didn't throw a fit about Willow dating them," she said pointedly to Buffy.

Buffy held up her hands. "Actually, I did at first-- but, hey, I'm not the one who just made the comment." She paused for a second, and studied Dawn's face. "You weren't interested in girls before, so why now? Is it because of time-travel girl?"

"Don't try to blame this on my sister," Simon cut in. "She's never been interested in girls before now."

"Maybe that's just because there wasn't anyone on Serenity who was available," Dawn said to Simon. Then she turned her attention back toward Buffy. "And I've known for over a year that I'm bisexual, I'll have you know."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, just as Simon shot Dawn an angry look.

"Don't try to--"

"Jayne's available," River said suddenly. "Want me to sleep with him when we're back home?"

Buffy gave the girl an odd look, while Simon's face paled considerably. Dawn, on the other hand, merely laughed.

River just smiled.

"I'm going insane," Simon muttered, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to rub his forehead. "That's the only explanation. I'm crazy."

From the other side of the room, Buffy let out a snort. "I guess it must be a family trait."

Simon's eyes shot open. "What did you just say?" he asked coldly.

*

After five minutes of standing to the side, watching their siblings bicker, Dawn gave River a mischievous look. "They don't even remember that we're here."

River grinned. "Follow me," she said, grabbing Dawn's arm.

Dawn glanced back at Buffy and Simon, who were both still arguing fiercely. "They're going to kill us," she whispered.

"Maybe," River shot back, still tugging insistently on Dawn's arm.

*

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Dawn and River sprung apart guiltily. In the doorway to the library, Faith studied their swollen lips and grinned.

"So that's what B and Simon were arguing about," she said with a grin. "Damn girl, I thought you were never going to let your sister know you were interested in chicks.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Are they still fighting?"

"They quit about ten minutes ago," Faith said with a smirk. "Now they're supposedly looking for the two of you."

"Māde," River muttered.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "I can guess what that means."

"Supposedly?"

River and Faith glanced over at Dawn. "You never use words like that unless there's a good reason," she said pointedly, her gaze focused on Faith.

"Fair enough," Faith said with a grin. "They're making out in the kitchen."

River and Dawn both blinked.


End file.
